


Family Picnic

by pommedeplume



Series: Werewolves and Resurrection (Canon Divergent AU) [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Poly, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Memories, Picnics, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pommedeplume/pseuds/pommedeplume
Summary: (July 2009)A family picnic where old memories are discussed and the value of Hogwarts Houses are debated.Written for R/S 24 Hour Challenge (prompt by wildflame.)





	Family Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was: Remember that time when...
> 
> Further challenges: include a side pairing of your choice and/or an outsider's POV (writers), an unusual angle/composition (artists).

 

_July 2009_

 

“Teddy’s hair is getting long,” Fleur said, watching the boy as he rode upon his father’s shoulders.

“Teddy likes it long. He’s like me. My mum used to fuss so much over my hair but she grew to accept that I was going to do whatever I wanted with it,” Fleur’s purple haired girlfriend replied.

“He will get teased at Hogwarts,” Fleur warned Tonks.

“I’ll cross that bridge when it comes,” Tonks said.

“It is coming quickly, my love,” Fleur replied, giving Tonks a sly smile.

Tonks frowned and shrugged. Remus Lupin dropped the ground, where his husband, Sirius Black was setting out a picnic. Fleur slid her fingers together with Tonks and they walked hand in hand over to the picnic.

“So what house do you think you’ll be in, Ted?” Sirius asked as Remus inched his body closer to him.

“Don’t call him Ted, Padfoot,” Remus groaned.

“I don’t mind, dad. Anyhow, I don’t know. I really don’t want to let anyone down,” Teddy frowned.

“I’ll be proud of you no matter, Teddy,” Tonks said, reaching over to brush her son’s blue hair with a hand.

“Even if he ends up in Slytherin?” Sirius quipped.

“What is so wrong with Slytherin?” Fleur snapped, glaring at Sirius.

Sirius blinked.

“They’re evil,” Sirius replied, crossing his arms.

Teddy laughed and Sirius smirked at him.

“You’ll have to forgive Padfoot. He bleeds scarlet and gold,” Remus said, patting his husband on the back.

“They are not all evil. That is an exaggeration. But there is nothing wrong with Slytherin values. Had I attended Hogwarts, I may have been Slytherin,” Fleur replied.

“I always pegged you for a Ravenclaw,” Tonks said.

“My point remains. There is nothing wrong with Slytherin,” Fleur stated flatly.

“Agree to disagree,” Sirius grumbled.

“What do you think Teddy? Is Slytherin all bad?” Tonks asked her son.

“I don’t know,” Teddy replied looking regretful.

Remus snorted then said, “It’s funny but I try and think and… I can’t remember a Slytherin I ever liked.”

“That’s because you’re a self-righteous, Gryffindor,” Tonks snarked.

Remus laughed and said, “That may be true.”

“This is the problem with you all. You teach your children to treat each other as rivals. You divide them before they’ve ever learned who they are,” Fleur said cooly.

“What’s on your mind, Remus?” Sirius asked his husband who had got a very distant look on his face, looking out at the coast.

“Oh, it’s nothing… I just… remembered something,” Remus replied.

Fleur grabbed her sandwich while Tonks did the same and handed Teddy his. She had spent enough time around Remus Lupin and Sirius Black to know when they were about to talk about the good old days.

“Out with it,” Sirius said, grabbing his sandwich as well.

“I was remembering that time when James was secretly dating someone. He wouldn’t tell us who it was. Do you remember that? It was in sixth year, I believe?” Remus said.

“Mmmhmm,” Sirius replied, his mouth full of sandwich.

“You thought he was finally dating Lily. But I knew he wasn’t dating Lily because Lily told me they weren’t and we had become quite close by then.”

“Tell me about it,” Sirius grumbled, grinning at Remus then swallowing.

Remus sighed then continued, “I actually thought maybe he was seeing you? I was kind of a mess in sixth year. I was in denial about my feelings for you and convinced myself of all sorts of things and tried to distract myself… lie to myself. I think I thought that if you and James secretly had a thing it would be easier for me to move on.”

“You thought James and I… Merlin, Moony! He was like a brother! And besides, I was hopelessly in love with you and not really hiding it,” Sirius explained.

Remus laughed.

“You know how easy it was for me to deny myself the things I wanted. Yes, in retrospect you were pretty shameless. I should’ve seen the signs. But I didn’t think I deserved your love,” Remus said.

“Bloody hell. The two of you…” Tonks said, wiping at her eyes.

Fleur leaned over and kissed her girlfriend’s cheek before taking another bite of her sandwich.

“You were always deserving,” Sirius commented.

“So you say. Anyhow, at the time I thought that you and James were off getting up to _whatever_ ,” Remus said.

“I’ve never got up to _whatever_ with anyone but you,” Sirius winked.

“But I do see now that doesn’t make sense. I was never able to get out of James who he had been seeing. He took that secret to his death,” Remus said.

“Well, who do you think he was dating?” Tonks asked.

“See, that’s the thing. I know who he was dating. It must’ve been around… 1985. Yes. I was at a pub in Liverpool. That was where she approached me,” Remus said.

“Who?” Sirius asked.

“Sophie Winchcombe,” Remus replied.

Sirius made a face and shook his head.

“Doesn’t ring a bell,” Sirius said.

“No, but I bet you’d remember her if you saw her. She was Slytherin a year older than us. Very pretty but quiet and reserved. Blonde hair, glasses. I knew her face but I didn’t know her name,” Remus said.

“Oh, yes, I can remember her face. I didn’t know she had a name,” Sirius replied.

“Most people do, Padfoot. Anyhow, she came up and offered her condolences. She told me her name and revealed that she and Prongs had secretly dated for a while,” Remus said.

Sirius spit out his food and laughed.

“Ew,” Fleur said, scooting back and grabbing her water glass reflexively.

“Sorry, sorry but there is no way James Potter dated a Slytherin! Never happened,” Sirius insisted.

“I don’t doubt her account. They mutually agreed to keep it secret. They would sneak away with his invisibility cloak and get up to… _whatever_. We talked for a while actually. We talked about our experiences growing up at Hogwarts and the dynamics of the houses. She didn’t like most of her classmates. She thought they had all been indoctrinated to be as bigoted as their parents,” Remus said.

“Yes, I’m so sure she was one of the good ones,” Sirius replied sarcastically.

“She thought you were one of the bad ones in Gryffindor,” Remus said.

“Me? What did I do?” Sirius said.

Remus tilted his head, giving Sirius a disbelieving look. Sirius laughed and said, “Fair enough. I may have been trouble but it all worked out in the end.”

“Indeed. But you have to remember… her perspective was skewed… by what had happened,” Remus said sadly, clearly referring to Sirius being blamed for the deaths of their friends and being sent away to Azkaban.

Sirius frowned and nodded. Fleur was beginning to grow bored of this story but didn’t want to complain. Teddy was seated in his mother’s lap. Fleur decided he didn’t have such a bad idea and slid over to rest her head against Tonks’s shoulder.

Remus coughed and said, “I suppose… it’s not wrong that I’ve known a lot of awful Slytherins. But she seemed nice. And that was a long time ago. I’m sure things have got better,” Remus said.

Sirius scoffed.

“We know what Harry went through. All that mess with Draco,” Sirius said.

“And look at Draco now. He and Harry aren’t exactly friends but he’s outgrown Lucius and Narcissa’s beliefs,” Remus replied.

“I think I want to be a Hufflepuff. Just like mum,” Teddy said finally.

Remus smiled over at his son.

“Hufflepuff is a fine choice, son,” Remus said while Sirius rolled his eyes.

“I saw that, Sirius. Don’t think I won’t hex you, cousin,” Tonks winked.

“Hufflepuff is a fine house. Gryffindor is a better house,” Sirius said.

Remus smiled at him and kissed his cheek. Fleur laughed and said, “I think Victoire is going to be Gryffindor. She takes so much after Bill. Dominique it is too early to say.”

“There’s never been a Weasley who wasn’t a Gryffindor,” Sirius said.

“Speaking of Weasleys, I have a date with my husband tonight,” Fleur said.

“Remus and Sirius are taking Teddy this weekend,” Tonks said.

“Will you stay over at Shell Cottage then?” Fleur asked her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around her as Teddy hopped up from her lap.

“If you want me to,” Tonks said, giving Fleur a kiss then bumping the tip of their noses together, making them both giggle.

“I always want you to,” Fleur said.

They all stood up as Remus cleaned up the picnic. Sirius walked away, Teddy following him.

“Do you ever worry that Teddy will start to act like Sirius?” Fleur asked.

“No. I’m counting on it. Besides, you didn’t know me as a teenager. People always act like Sirius was the rebel in the Black family. I feel insulted. All those years of detention and mischief and I get no respect,” Tonks sighed.

“I respect you,” Fleur said.

“Cheers, love,” Tonks said and gave her a kiss.


End file.
